


Another Morning

by OmniGawker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Memories, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniGawker/pseuds/OmniGawker
Summary: An alien thief remembers the destruction of his home world in his sleep.An import from FictionPress





	Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Got a little curious and remembered that I wrote a few things for yet another website called FictionPress so I decided to bring them over here.  
> Hope you enjoy

In the middle of a crowd of people of all shapes and sizes there stood a man. He didn't look noticeable amongst the diverse crowd unless one should take notice of the two infants in his arms and his worn copper eyes. The surrounding crowd meanwhile stood there with their gazes affixed upon the sight before them all.

The sight was of a planet slowly but surely stretching itself apart as glowing orange and green cracks continuously grew across everywhere on its surface. The planet was that of putty as it stretched outward in opposite directions. Until it snapped into two and the halves soon crumbled apart from the sudden force. The destruction was both awe inspiring and heartbreaking for that planet has held much, much history of the people who could only stand there and watch it all crumble away.

The man looked around himself and saw that many of the people became misty eyed at the sight. The children held onto to their guardians who tried to keep a strong front. The elderly could only crack up as the tears began to flow. The lone man didn't blame them for the tears. The infants in the man's arm only squirmed at the sobs that filled the room only to be calmed when he rocked them in his arms and gently shushed them.

It would have been a silent time to mourn until one member, one of the elderly, of the crowd noticed him. "You!" The rest of the crowd turned their heads to the lone man, their eyes started to glow the same color as the destroyed planet's cracks. The same old man approached the infant carrying man as cracks grew on his face and he pointed to the floating chunks in the sea of stars, "You and your brothers should have done more to prevent this! You should have done more!"

As he spoke the surrounding crowd began to show the same cracks on their skins and faces while they stepped closer to the lone man with infants in his arms. But he kept his legs wide and low to the ground and his grip on the infants tightened as the crowd began to murmur heatedly as the old man continued on, "Perhaps they, the young ones in your arms, can provide something for our pain! So give them to us!"

At that very sentence, the crowd roared as they closed in on the man. All he could do was back away and keep as much distance as he could between him and the mob yet there was nowhere else for him to get away. And when the mob swarmed him, he did all that he could to protect himself and more importantly, the infants in his arms.

He dodged punches. Kicked at a mob member's stomach. Head butted another. Held on tightly on the infants. Until an unseen blade sunk into his back. Causing his grip on the infants loosen just a bit and that was all that the crowd needed to yank the infants out of his arms. This sudden change of arms, with the added angry loud voices, caused the infants to wail.

The man went berserk as he yanked out the knife and sank it into the throat of another member of the crowd. Then in another's and another's and another's until the blade snapped and that was when the mob knocked him to the ground and continued to beat on him. He attempted to get back up to get the infants but there were too many of them. So this was it. His end was to be by the hands of the people that he and his brothers tried to save.

"Tiem! Tiem! Tiem wake up!" a new voice yelled out and the crowd and the planet fragments suddenly froze and soon dissolved into dust. Leaving the lone man in a vacant room of blackness. Tiem couldn't see the owner but at the sound of the new voice, he felt nothing but comfort.

And then he woke up. Laying on a bed with the sheets tangling his legs. In an apartment room for three. A laptop on a side counter. With a small glowing man on the same counter. That last one gave Tiem a momentary pause before he closed his eyes again. Still he's certainly back in the world of the humans. Perhaps he should try to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"You ought to get up Tiem, you have some work to do again," said the small glowing man. Of course, not much rest for a responsible adult. Tiem began to get up from the bed only to sit down at the bed's edge with an exhausted sigh. "Mlock. Wha-what time is it?"

The small man made a thoughtful look and disappeared for a brief time then reappeared on top of Tiem's chest, "It is approximately two in the morning, Pacific Standard Time," Tiem could only groan in response as he began to bat away at the transparent man. "Still going down memory lane?" inquired the spirit.

Tiem could only give Mlock a raised eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"You do know that it is recommended to share a bit of your discomfort with those that are considered friends and or family so that your discomfort can be alleviated." Mlock stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Not sure what else I can say at this point," Tiem batted at the glowing man as he sluggishly got up from the bed and went into a closet space to get changed into his working clothes for the sunless morning hours.

"I am certain that there is at least one more thing to talk about of your visions," Mlock made a small wave with his hand, "You've been having these visions for quite some time now,"

"No. There isn't," Tiem was now ready for his job as he patted the extra pockets of his jumpsuit. Now all he needs is a mask as well, "Now, show me who needs to be robbed this time."

Mlock only sighed and disappeared into the nearby laptop whose screen lit up to a profile picture of an upper class rich man. "How about this one?"

Tiem read all he could of the profile soaking in all of the details that could be given about this on particular rich upper classman and gave a small scoff, "Ah, this ought to be an easy one."

"Ehh, excuse me but shouldn't you at least check in on the girls before you start the job?" Mlock suggested with an upraised finger, "After all, you barely see them despite being the main provider of this family," Tiem only gave Mlock a small hum and left the room.

But Mlock could only give the leaving man a knowing look, "At the very least, remind yourself why you're doing all of this my friend." And he disappeared once again.

Tiem entered the room of the two sleeping girls that he found himself to be the guardian of. Save for the breathing of the two girls, the room was silent. A rather peaceful silence. A stark contrast to the loud vision he had tonight. He grimaced at the very thought of it and whatever it entailed for his family.

He shook those thoughts out of his mind. They would live a peaceful life, not like the vision he had. However, Tiem would be lying if he said he didn't envied the girl's relative peacefulness but all the same, he would be there for them. To guide them, protect them, and raise them. What kind of parent would he be if he didn't do any of that?

Tiem walked in between the beds and looked over their resting faces. They seemed quite small underneath those blankets of theirs especially as one of them held on tightly to a plush raccoon the size of her chest. Almost like when their-

Tiem stopped that train of thought before it finished moving, now wasn't the time to reminisce. So he gave them a small smile, made a small hum, left the room, and got out of the apartment entirely without a peep.

Tiem sucked in his gut and soon disappeared into the darkened streets, towards one of the tallest buildings of the city. He had to provide for his little family and he's certain that this job will do just that for a few months more.


End file.
